


Voltron: Metal Against the Nebulae

by Clara_Parlato



Category: Hyakujuuou GoLion | Beast King GoLion, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: I am., Originally Posted on Tumblr, Who's ready for a completely new AU?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 13:03:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16063715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clara_Parlato/pseuds/Clara_Parlato
Summary: Five girls. Five Lions. What more can I say?I'm basically rewritting Voltron.





	Voltron: Metal Against the Nebulae

**Author's Note:**

> Also a birthday gift for myself. This is an original Voltron AU, it’s basically me rebooting Voltron via fanfiction. New caracters, new places, new lots of things.

“Well, there’s nothing wrong with this situation.”

“Laura, we really don’t need your sarcasm right now.”

“You just think you don’t, chief.”

All Laura received was a warning glare, but she wasn’t bothered. Haruka glaring at her was a common occurrence.

It was supposed to be a good day. It was Lilaq’s eighteenth birthday and they were supposed to visit her home planet. Or what was left of it after the galra invasion. The trip had been smooth, they had shared stories about the past and about fantasies. They treated themselves by eating a bit more than usual, it was a special day after all. They took turns piloting the ship. No galra attacks, no other aliens being annoying, no problems anywhere. Their supplies were full, their ship had enough energy to last a few (Earth) months. The stars shined more than ever. And they were happy. They were okay. It was a good day.

Not for long, sadly.

They were lost.

The scanners weren’t working and they had never been in that side of the universe before.

And there was a gigantic spaceship–or something that resembled a spaceship–floating in the middle of the nebulae.

“And the day started so well…”

“Laura.”

“What should we do, Haruka?”

Haruka stared at her team. Emma was silently watching the vastity outside, calm green eyes stealing glances towards Laura every so often. Isabel, the one who asked what they should do, was worriedly glancing between Haruka and the scanners. Lilaq was fidgeting in her seat, probably trying to find a way to blame herself about the situation, as she had the tendency to do. Laura was sitting on her chair without a care in the universe, lazy smile and relaxed stance.

Closing her reddish eyes, the girl sighed.

“Let’s go check the ship.”

“Aw yeah! A chance to die, are we sure it’s not my birthday?” Emma stared at her amusedly and Laura smirked back before turning to their leader. “Is it really a good idea to explore an abandoned spaceship floating in the middle of nothing?”

“Any better idea?”

“We leave.”

“How about we vote?”

“Now you’re just cheating!”

“Who wants to leave without checking the spaceship?”

Laura raised her hand together with Emma.

“Who wants to check that spaceship?”

Haruka, Lilaq and Isabel raised their hands.

“See? That’s cheating! Isa and Lilaq always follow you!”

“Laura, take your seat and lead us to the ship.”

“If we die, I’m blaming ya’ll.”

The ship was enormous and looked more like a castle than a ship. A white castle, with tall round towers, floating in between the nebulae, no sign of life nearby. The girls ship was minuscule in comparison. The ship had a big front yard, full of plants and a fountain. Deciding to land there, Laura could feel their ship go through some resistance, as if they were piercing a weak barrier. Isabel immediately ran to the scanners, amazed by what they said.

“There is a barrier to hold oxygen… It’s almost as if the castle had its own atmosphere!” Isa exclaimed. “That means we can get out without too much worry.”

“Good, death by toxic gas is not the way I want to go.” Laura grumbled.

“Grab your weapons and be on alert.”

The first thing they saw getting out of the ship were the trees with pink leafs and bushes with orange flowers. The grass was green, but the tips where almost yellow. They were beautiful. The flowers smelled sweet. The path woven in between the plants brought them to a deactivated fountain. Aside from the plants, there was no life around. Walking forwards, the group was met with a big entrance, white and extremely tall doors separating them from what the castle held in its insides. Laura instinctively gripped her gun tighter, Emma tensing by her side.

She could feel it, there was something calling her, telling her to go inside. She was no stranger to telepathy, they’d meet aliens with that characteristic before, but it felt different. It wasn’t just some alien trying to communicate, there was something else there. Something big, old, and extremely powerful, beckoning her with what sounded like mighty roars. Something was very much alive inside that castle. Something was trying to get her inside the castle.

“I have a bad feeling…” Lilaq mumbled, lagging behind with hesitance, gripping her lance until her knuckles turned pinkish.

“We came here, might as well enter.”

“Chief, usually I would just go with whatever you say, but there is something in this castle… Something we do not understand.”

Chief sighed, worry painted on her face. She didn’t want to endanger her friends, but she also didn’t want to leave without exploring. It’d been a long time since they left the ship and they were all aching to stretch their legs. Even the always so calm engineer, Emma, was getting restless, and Isabel was going crazy with being surrounded only by tech. The only that didn’t look bothered was Laura, but after years of friendship, Haruka knew it was just an act so the others—Lilaq, more likely—wouldn’t worry.

“Haru, can’t we at least get some plants?” Isabel asked, crouching down by the bushes, hands halfway to grab some flowers.

Before the Japanese girl could answer, they heard a roar come from the depts of the castle. The whole ship shook violently. Emma shot out a hand to steady Lilaq before she could fall, Haruka doing the same to Isabel. Both the roar and the shaking stopped after a few minutes, finally giving the girls some time to react.

“What was that?!”

“I fucking told you! I told you there was something weird!”

“This is no time to panic!” The black-haired girl exclaimed, studying carefully. Nothing out of ordinary—considering it was a seemly abandoned space castle that was also a ship.

“I say we go in.”

“Emma?!”

“Boss, there is something telling me to go inside. A gut feeling, I think, I don’t know, but it’s strong. It’s like a pull.”

Laura could only frown more after hearing the others say they felt it too. What they felt sounded a lot less intense than what she was feeling. There was something roaring inside her head, a roar very similar to a lion, and it was not happy with her hesitation. She sighed, already feeling the headache starting to form. They would enter, see what in the word did that noise, and leave to the next adventure. Telling the others this, Laura smiled comfortingly at them before heading to the gigantic doors.

“How are we going to get in?”

“We knock, Isa, we’re decent people, remember?”

“And you really think knocking will open the doors of a mysterious castle?”

“Only one way to know.”

The sound of her knuckles rapping on the door echoed for a few seconds before being swallowed by the sound of the doors opening. Inside the castle was dark.

“Welp, we’re fucked.”

“Laura!”


End file.
